¿Hermana o enemiga?
by Mari Pie85
Summary: Vanellope tiene una hermana que no se acuerda de ella, pero King Candy/Turbo, la modifico y la volvió malvada.
1. Chapter 1

En otro lugar de Sugar Rush…

Turbo: ese demoledor y esa princesa, por lo menos tengo otro plan- dijo entrando al calabozo.

En el calabozo había una joven de 18 años, cabello negro con unas chispas de dulces, ojos azules, usaba un vestido azul chicle mangas largas, con unas leggins de palo de caramelo, zapatos azules.

Turbo: Fallic, levantate tienes que ayudarme.

Fallic: no.

Turbo: escuchame bien- dijo agarrandola del cuello contra la pared- vas a ayudarme.

Fallic: no le hare daño a mi hermana.- Fallic es la hermana mayor de Vanellope.

Turbo: ella no se acuerda de ti.

Fallic: tu le borrastes los recuerdos, olvido por completo que es la princesa de Sugar Rush.

Turbo: si, y te destrone del reino.

Fallic: no te ayudare.

Turbo: si no me ayudas por las buenas, me ayudaras por las malas.- dijo llendose al panel de control del juego.- Esto me ayudará- dijo cambiando el sistema de Fallic, asiendola una chica mala.

_En Sugar Rush…_

Siempre cuando cierran el arcade, Félix y Ralph van a Sugar Rush a jugar con Vanellope. Félix y Ralph también tenían autos para correr con Vanellope.

Vanellope: no me alcanzaras- dijo corriendo en su auto

Félix: eso crees.-dijo tratándola de alcanzarla.

Vanellope: ja, gane-dijo pasando la línea de meta.

Félix: oye eso no se vale tirar triple bolas de helados

S. Calhoun: aah, cariño eso es valido.

Félix: ooh.

Ralph: tranquilo amigo, lo lograrás algún día.

Félix: y tu cuando lo lograras.

Ralph: hey, ella es muy buena en estos.

Vanellope: ja ja ja, nadie puede vencerme.

Fallic: yo lo haré- dijo seria, solo que no vestía con la otra ropa, usaba todo de color negro.

Vanellope: bien, hagamoslo.- dijo subiendo a su auto.

Fallic: ya verás.- dijo subiéndose a su auto.

Ambas se pusieron en la línea de meta.

Félix: están listas.

Vanellope y Fallic: si.

Félix: en sus marcas listas, fuera.

Ralph: vamos Vanellope.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Carrera

Ambas corrían en sus autos y las dos son muy buenas para las carreras.

Félix: guao corre también bien.

Ralph: si, como Vanellope hablando de ella, esa chica se parece a ella.

Félix: si es cierto.

_Mientras en la pista..._

Vanellope: oye como te llamas.

Fallic: soy Fallic, Vanellope.

Vanellope: aguarda como sabes mi nombre.

Fallic: tu no me conoces. Además eres la princesa de Sugar Rush.

Vanellope: pero tu a mi si.

Fallic: demaciado.

Vanellope: pero no me ganaras.

Fallic: o claro que lo haré- dijo lanzando unas bolas gigantescas que la hicieron troprezar con el auto. Haciendo de que Fallic ganará.

Vanellope: pero como, yo gano.

Fallic: no me conoces.

Vanellope: eres muy buena.

Fallic: gracias.

Félix: oye acaso eres familiar de ella.

Fallic: no- al rato se quedó mirando tratando de recordar, pero fue inútil no recordó nada.

Vanellope: bueno espero volver a correr.

Fallic: eso espero.- dijo desapareciendo.

Ralph: espero que no sea algo malo.

Vanellope: crees que sea otro virus.

S. Calhoun : si es así debemos hacer lo de antes.

Félix: espero que no, no queremos que pase nuevamente. Bueno Ralph debemos irnos ya va a abrir el arcade.

Ralph: guao es cierto que rápido paso la noche, nos vemos después Vanellope.

Vanellope: hasta la vista amigos.

S. Calhoun: no creo que sea un virus.

Ralph: cierto pero se parece a Vanellope.

Félix: y si es un clon

S. Calhoun: es más alta no lo creo. Yo los veré más tarde, hasta luego amor- dijo dándole un beso a Félix- hasta luego Ralph.

Ralph: nos vemos.

Félix: hasta luego dulce.

Ralph y Félix se fueron para su juego, pero aun estaban pensativos sobre la nueva se preguntaban porque se parecía a Vanellope.

_Mientras en la caverna lejos de Sugar Rush…_

Turbo: no hiciste lo que te pedí.

Fallic: que querías que hiciera.

Turbo: que la lanzaras de un precipicio en la carrera.

Fallic: no le haré daño.

Turbo: que te pasa no sabes nada de ella.

Fallic: lo se, pero ella es algo familiar para mi.

Turbo: no será por mucho.

**_Continuará…_**


	3. Verdades?

_Al día siguiente…_

Después de que cerraba el arcade de un día muy cansado, igual mente nuestros amigos se reunían en Sugar Rush…

Vanellope:hey alguien quiere correr.

Ralph: niña, acaso no estas cansada.

Félix: si, creo que hoy fue el día que más clientes ha tenido el arcade hace más de 30 años.

Ralph: cierto.

Vanellope: oh vamos solo una vuelta. Quien se apunta.

Turbo: yo me apunto.

Ralph: Turbo.

Turbo: así es.

Félix: creí que te habían eliminado.

Turbo: no lo fui, pero tengo una nueva cómplice.

Vanellope: así, quien.

Turbo: pasa.

En ese momento entro Fallic, pero con enojo, como si no fuera alegre, Turbo logro quitarle la mayoría de memoria.

Vanellope: Fallic.

Fallic: hola.

Turbo: sabes, tu tienes una hermana mayor.

Vanellope: enserio, no me acuerdo de ella.

Ralph: no le creas.

Turbo: no es una mentira.

Félix: y solo es.

Turbo: vamos, tal vez si al inicio. Pero Vanellope si tiene una hermana.- dijo retirándose.

Vanellope: aguarda- dijo deteniéndolos.- Fallic, tu eres mi hermana.

Fallic: no se de que hablas.

Vanellope: que le hiciste.

Turbo: wow, tranquila niña, no pasa nada.

Ralph: di la verdad, es su hermana.

Turbo: tal vez si, tal vez no. Ustedes lo sabrán.- dijo retirándose con Fallic.

Vanellope: ustedes que creen.

Félix: no lo se.

Ralph: la verdad, Turbo había borrado tu código, recuerdas.

Vanellope: si y?

Ralph: tal vez hizo lo mismo con tu hermana y bloqueo a todos con el recuerdo que tenías una hermana.

Vanellope: tal vez.

Félix: y que vamos hacer.

Ralph: no lo se, pero sería bueno buscar pistas por si acaso.

Vanellope: oye Ralph, quisiera hablar contigo, se puede?

Ralph: si claro, pero de que. De este asunto.

Vanellope: si, tu que crees sobre esto, crees que sea verdad.

Ralph: tal vez, cuando vi que Fallic y tu se parecen, tal vez lo sean, pero deberiamos investigar.

Vanellope: tienes razón. Te puedo decir otra cosa.

Ralph: sip, pero rápido, hay que buscar pistas antes de que habrá el arca de.

Vanellope: si, bueno verás esque… eres un gran amigo que me ayudo a lograr mi meta, llegar a competir y bueno…

Ralph: a que quieres llegar.

Vanellope: verás después de que pasara la meta empecé a sentir algo por ti, pero diferente, esque… me gustas.

Ralph no sabía que hacer quería mucho a su amiga, pero no sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Holipiri, ji ji, disculpen si los deje en suspenso y me matarán porque creo que la próxima actualización será hasta el 15 de mayo, esque la otra semana inicio examenes y son 2 semanas, así que no podre actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado, Saludos.**_


	4. Dolorosa verdad e inicio de busqueda

Ralph: Vanellope yo...

Vanellope: no te lo esperabas.

Ralph: no, yo... siempre te veo como mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y eres especial, pero no se si sienta lo mismo que vos.

Vanellope: solo esque... creí que era mejor decirtelo.

Ralph: oye, eres una niña muy bonita, pero soy mayor y...

Vanellope: mira a mi no me importa la edad, solo me gustas, me ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba, estuvistes ahí cuando lo necesitaba, empezaste a crear algo que siento por ti, no lo entiendes.

Ralph: entiendo lo que quieres decir, solo que no quiero lastimarte.

Vanellope: seguro, estas seguro- dijo algo molesta

Ralph: niña tranquila...

Vanellope: no lo entiendes.

Vanellope sin pensarlo beso a Ralph en los labios, dejandolo atonico por lo que Vanellope hizo, su mejor amiga lo estaba besando, el la quería pero tiene miedo de lastimarla, es una niña.

Ralph: oye Vane, no quiero lastimarte, eres mi mejor amiga, dejemolo así y si pasa, pasará...

Vanellope: yo creí que entenderías.

Ralph: oye nos vemos mañana, tal vez encontremos evidencia.

Vanellope: si, nos vemos- dijo molesta.

Ralph iba saliendo y se detuvo un segundo.

Ralph: lo siento- dijo en un susurro y se fue.

Ralph y Vanellope casi no pudieron dormir, después de lo que había pasado era muy difícil conciliar el sueño.

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

Después de cerrar el arcade, Vanellope salió disparada del castillo a buscar el lugar donde se ocultaba Turbo con Fallic, antes de salir dejo una nota diciendo que salió a buscar el lugar.

Más tarde después haber salido del castillo, los chicos llegaron para ayudar a Vanellope a buscar las pistas, pero al llegar no la vieron.

Félix: hola Vanellope, donde estás.

S. Calhoun: donde estás niña. Parece que desaparecio.

En eso vieron a Agrio Bill.

Ralph: agrio Bill, has visto a Vanellope, no la hemos visto.

Agrio Bill: no se, creo que salió.

Félix: oigan, encontre una nota.

S. Calhoun: que dice.

_Queridos amigos:_

_Salí a buscar las pistas y el lugar, lamento haberme ido sin avisar, pero necesito hacer esto por mi cuenta, paso algo y no quiero pensar en eso. Además es mi asunto y familiar, necesito respuestas y recuerdos. No quiero que me busquen, se lo que hago._

_Atte: Vanellope Von Schweetz._

Félix: que le habra pasado.

Ralph penso en lo que había pasado el día anterior y penso que al verla rechazado la daño y no quería su ayuda y la de sus amigos.

Ralph: debemos encontrarla, le puede pasar algo.

Félix: pero dice que no hay que buscarla.

Ralph: pero hay que hacerlo, no me perdonaría si algo le pasará.

S. Calhoun: yo creo que sería lo correcto.

Félix: esta bien, el problema esque no sabemos donde podría estar.

Ralph: volaremos por toda la zona.

S. Calhoun: pero yo lo conducire, la ultima vez que volaste una nave no resulto nada bien.

Félix: eso es cierto.

Ralph: bien.

Los tres volaron la zona.

* * *

_En una parte remota de Sugar Rush…_

Esa parte era muy oscura, los árboles eran solo de ramas, el cielo era oscuro y el viento soplaba fuerte, Vanellope iba sola por ahí estaba decidida a hacerlo, apesar de lo que paso con Ralph, no quería pensar en la situación.

Iba caminando tranquila hasta que…

POOM! Alguien la golpeo y la dejo inconsiente.

Fallic: lo siento mucho querida - dijo metiendola en una bolsa.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Hola, se que dure más de lo que esperaba, esque el cole me ha tenido estresada y me cuesta concentrarme en los fics, pero también tengo que concentrarme en la materia, en especial a Ciencias (quimica 8°), Español y Sociales, estan muy duros. Espero que les haya gustado y tratare de hacerlo más largo. Saludos.**_


	5. Recuerda y encuentro (penúltimo cap)

Vanellope empezaba a despertarse con pesadez, volteo a ver el lugar en donse se encontraba encerrada, trataba de abrir pero no podía.

Fallic: no podrás salir de aquí niña.

Vanellope: sueltame y yo haré lo mismo por ti.

Fallic: de que hablas?, soy libre.

Vanellope: no, eres prisionera de Turbo, Fallic se que eres mi hermana y necesitas mi ayuda.

Fallic: claro que no, cuando Turbo te elimine no quedará nada de ti y así el arcade será nuestro.

* * *

Felix: bien, ustedes donde creen que este.

S. Calhoun: no se, pero donde creen que este un villano como Turbo.

Ralph seguía desorientado, seguía pensando en lo que le hizo a su amiga.

Felix: hey, hermano pasa algo.

Ralph: nada, de que hablabamos?.

S. Calhoun: donde creen que este Turbo.

Ralph: oigan miren esa parte del bosque mal cuidado.

Felix: parece que no lo visitan desde hace años.

S. Calhoun: creen que esten allí.

Ralph: Vane me dijo que nadie se atrevía a entrar ahí. Tal vez Turbo se oculta allí.

S. Calhoun: eso vamos a averiguarlo, sujetecen bien- dijo aterrizando la nave.

Felix: chispas y más chispas, este lugar es más escalofriante tu juego- le dijo a su esposa.

Ralph: será mejor apurarnos antes de que le haga algo.

Felix: o que nos pase algo a nosotros también.

El trío iba caminando pero Ralph seguía distraído.

S. Calhoun: enserio demoledor que te pasa, sigues distraído.

Ralph: esque creo que Vanellope se fue por mi culpa.

Felix: porque lo dices?.

Ralph: porque… no nada.

Felix: a ver hermano, cuenta.

Ralph: ella esta enamorada de mi y le rompí el corazón.

Felix: QUE HICISTE QUE?

S. Calhoun: como pudiste- le dijo para darle una cachetada.

Ralph: no pense las cosas al momento y le termine rompiendo el corazón, ella es una niña, podría haberle hecho algo malo.

Felix: miranos a nosotros, tenemos diferentes tamaños y somos un matrimonio feliz.

Ralph: pero ambos son adultos.

S. Calhoun: de hecho el tiene más años aquí que yo, pero eso no importo.

Ralph: ojalá hubiera pensado lo que hice en ese momento antes de dañarla tanto. Soy un imbécil.

Felix: tranquilo, cuando la encontremos podrás pedirle disculpas.

Ralph: no creo que quiera hablarme.

Felix: para todos hay una segunda oportunidad, como yo lo hice contigo.

Ralph: gracias amigo.

Felix: de nada.

S. Calhoun: mejor continuemos, va a amanecer pronto.

Ralph: bien.

* * *

Fallic: ya esta la prisionera.

Turbo: bien, no la dejes salir, ocupo decirle varias cosas a la cara.

Fallic solo asintió. Ambos entraron donde se encontraba Vanellope.

Turbo: donde esta tu amigo el demoledor ahora.

Vanellope no respodía, ella sentía un hueco en el corazón cuando le recordaban a Ralph.

Turbo: responde- le dijo Turbo dandole un golpe en la cara- acaso te quedarás callada.

Fallic: Turbo basta- dijo poniendose en medio agarrando la mano de Turbo- no dejaré que le hagas daño a mi hermana.

Vanellope: lo sabía.

Turbo: bien veo que el efecto paso, así que vendrás conmigo- dijo agarrandola con fuerza.

Turbo la llevo a la antigua celda en donde encerro a Fallic y la volvio a enserrar. Cuando iba a cerrar la Fallic hablo…

Fallic: por favor Turbo no le hagas daño a ella, hazme lo que quieras a mi.

Turbo: tranquila, ninguna saldrá lastimada, solo ese demoledor- dijo cerrando la puerta y dejando a Fallic llorando y golpeando la puerta para poder salir, pero la puerta era muy fuerte, era inutil.

Fallic: que hice- decía arrecostandose a la puerta y poniendo sus manos en su cara.

* * *

Los tres seguían buscando, al rato Felix algo raro.

Felix: que es esto- dijo tocando una palanca, cuando a acciono se abrio como un tipo de puerta.

S. Calhoun: que diablos es eso- dijo viendo la entrada- que hiciste.

Felix: solo jale la palanca y se abrio una puerta secreta al parecer.

Ralph: esta puede ser la entrada al escondite de Turbo, ustedes que creen.

S. Calhoun: para saberlo hay que averiguarlo. Andando.

Los tres entraron, pero todo estaba muy oscuro.

Felix: oigan alguien puede ver, porque yo no… wow- dijo tropezandose con Calhoun.- lo siento.

S. Calhoun: no te preocupes, solo bajate.

Felix: esta bien cariño.- dijo bajandose de su… espalda?.

Estaba muy oscuro nada se podía ver.

Ralph: necesitaremos luz para no tropezarnos.

S. Calhoun: tienes luz por casualidad.

Felix: oigan ahora que me acuerdo yo ando una linterna- dijo sacandola de su cinturón de herramientas.

S. Calhoun: sabes nos hubiera servido hace 5 minutos.

Felix: que memoria la mía- dijo ecendiendo la linterna.

Cuando la ecendio, vio que el lugar estaba muy sucio con unas cuantas telarañas, parecía un tipo de mina. Seguían caminando pero al rato no vieron un agujero y cayeron en el llegando a un lugar como un tipo de entrada secreta.

S. Calhoun: genial, más entradas- dice sarcasticamente.

Felix: veamos, Ralph puedes romperla.

Ralph: será un placer- dice golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

Cuando la rompió sonaron unas alarmas bien fuerte.

S. Calhoun: CORRAN-grito para que los tres salieran corriendo.

Encontraron un atajo y se adentraron por ahí, los perseguían un tipos raros como los virus, apesar de ir a una gran velocidad los atraparon. Y los dormieron con un tipo de gas.

Cuando se despertaron estaban encerrados, Ralph trataba de abrir pero era una puerta muy fuerte.

Ralph: esto es imposible.

Turbo: hola queridos amigos, como se encuentran ahí dentro? Estan comodos.

Felix: tu que crees.

Ralph: escuchame Turbo y respondeme lo siguente, donde esta Vanellope.

Turbo l: ah tu amiguita, encerrada, mirala- dijo mostrandole una camará que vijilaba cada cuarto.

Ahí estaba ella con un golpe en la mejilla.

Ralph: que le hiciste.

Turbo: solo no interfieran mis planes o si no, ella sufrirá las consecuencias…

Ralph: no lo hagas.

Turbo: pero no solo ella sino también su hermana Fallic.

Ralph: lo sabía.

S. Calhoun: cuales son tus intenciones con el arcade?

Turbo: ja, conquistaremos con todo.

Felix: no harás eso con los virus.

Turbo: porque no? Además sus juegos serán los primeros en serlo, por que sus protagonistas están aquí encerrados. Vamos virus, hay un arcade que conquistar.

Felix: chispas y más chipas, y ahora que?

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_Que creen que pasará, lograrán salvar al arcade? También a Vanellope y a su hermana? Esto se verá en el ultimo capitulo (si ya vamos llegando al final) solo dos capitulos más para concluir el fic(el ultimo y el epilogo)._**

**_Hola, hola si se que ausente durante un mes y unos 14 días, pero bueno primero me quede sin inspiración(aunque parece que hoy estuve bien inspirada) y segundo el colegio, y entre rápidamente a examenes, pero estoy en vacaciones (SIII :D), espero que les haya gustado, saludos._**

**_Pd: por cierto, la imagen que aparece es un dibujo que hice, así es como se ve la hermana de Vanellope Fallic, les gusta el dibujo?_**


	6. Lucha y reconciliación

Ralph: hay que abrir esta puerta, no podemos dejar que invada el arcade.

Felix: pero podría hacerle daño a Vanellope.

Ralph. se que a ella le podría hacer daño, pero no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados. Además no la podrá lastimar si no la rescatamos primero verdad.

S. Calhoun: el demoledor tiene razón, debemos salvar el arcade.

Félix: bueno, suerte.

Ralph: Félix, debes enfrentarlo, se que la ultima vez casi nos mata, pero debemos hacerlo, por el arcade, por Vane.

Félix: bien, lo haré.

S. Calhoun: y como salimos de aquí?

Ralph: recuerdan que no podía abrir la puerta.

Félix: si, por?

Ralph: ah, solo fingia- dijo dandole un golpe a la puerta que voto- ven.

S. Calhoun: nos hubiera servido hace 1 hora, sabes?

Ralph: se, pero bueno.

S. Calhoun: bien, vamos hay que movernos si queremos salvar el arcade y a Vanellope y a su hermana.

Félix: andando.

Los tres salieron de la celda en donde estaban y fueron por Vanellope.

S. Calhoun: según esto es por aquí.

Félix: ah, hermosa estas segura que es aquí, la ultima vez que usamos eso, caímos en las arenas movedizas de Nesquik.

Ralph volvió a ver a Félix.

Félix: no preguntes.

Ralph: muy bien. Segura Calhoun que es esta.

S. Calhoun: claro.

Ralph: bien- dijo golpiendando la puerta para que se rompiera.

Cuando entraron vieron a Vanellope acostada echa un puño en la esquina, cuando levanto la mirada, se podía ver el golpe de su cara, cuando vio a Ralph, volvio la cabeza para otro lado.

Ralph: Vanellop...

Vanellope: vete- le dijo interrumpiendolo.

Félix: Vane, vinimos a salvarte, y tu hermana.

Vanellope no respondía nada.

S. Calhoun: escucha niña...

Ralph: Calhoun, yo me haré cargo, vayan por Fallic, ahorita vamos.

S. Calhoun: bien, vamos Félix.- ambos salieron dejando a Ralph y Vanellope solos.

Ralph: Vanellope, disculpame fui un tonton, un malvado, no debí hacerte daño, se que no suena muy merecido de una disculpa, pero perdoname si, si me odias comprendo, solo vamos, no vas a estar así tienes mucho por delante.

Vanellope: enserio lo crees.- dijo parandose con dificultad.

Ralph: claro disculpame.

Vanellope no dijo nada, pero lo beso en los labios.

Vanellope: claro que te perdono- dijo abrazandolo.

Ralph: desde ahora, cuidaré lo que diré.

Vanellope: bien, hay que ir a recuperar a mi hermana y al arcade.

Cuando ambos iban a salir habían guardias atacando, Ralph sin pensarlo les dio un gran golpe que los hacía volar. Vanellope por su parte, había aprendido karate, así que se defendía bien. Cuando terminaron con los guardias, fueron a donde estaban Félix y Calhoun aunque ahí habían más guardias.

S. Calhoun: ya era hora de que llegarán.

Ralph y Vanellope empezaron a golpear guardias, solo que ¿como rayos llegaron esos guardias?. Duraron como media hora para derribar a esos guardias, pero lo lograron.

Félix: aleluya, terminamos.

S. Calhoun: demoledor, rompe esa puerta.

Ralph: será todo un placer- dijo rompiendola de un solo golpe.

Vanellope: Fallic?- pregunto entrando.

Fallic: Vanellope- dijo corriendo para abrazarla- Vane, estas bien, no te hizo nada.

Vanellope: tranquila, no me hizo nada. ¿Y a ti?

Fallic: el me lo ah hecho durante mucho tiempo, pero tranquila. Perdoname por lo que te hice.

Vanellope: esa no eras tu.

S. Calhoun: odio interrumpir esta bellisima escena, pero hay que salvar el arcade.

Fallic:tiene razón, debemos detenerlo.

Ralph: Fallic, tu fuiste prisionera de Turbo, donde empezaría a atacar.

Fallic: dijo que iniciaría con Sonic, pero como los tiene a ustedes que son los protagonistas empezaran con los suyos.

Ralph: okey, vamos al centro.

Todos asintieron y fueron, cuando vieron a Turbo junto a los virus entrando a Reparada Félix Jr (así se llama verdad?)

Vanellope: miren allá van.

Félix: chispas y más chispas.

Ralph: vamos antes de que elimine nuestro juego.

Todos entraron para Repara Félix Jr, ahí estaba con las personas que vivían en el edificio aterrorizada.

Félix: okey Turbo, ya te divertiste deja a los ciudadanos.

Turbo: y solo porque eres el héroe del juego, no significa que deje de hacerlo.

Félix: ah, tal vez?

Fallic: Turbo deja a estas personas, ellos no te han hecho nada.

Turbo: pero mira sus personajes.

Fallic: pero todo el arcade, tu hiciste mucho conmigo de forma fisica.

Turbo: y fue divertido.

Fallic: deja a esta personas.

Ralph: no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Turbo: una pelea enserio.

Ralph: será interesante- dijo lanzandose encima.

Ralph le daba como podía, pero apesar de que Turbo se convirtiera en un virus se volvió fuerte, pero Ralph logrará arrojarlo a cada rato. De pronto lo lanzo hacía el basurero, donde estan los ladrillos.

Ralph: deja al arcade tranquilo.

Turbo: saben que no soy solo yo.

Fallic: ya nos encargamos de ellos.

Ralph: ahora que opinas.

Turbo: no me detendrán por siempre.

En eso llega la policía del arcade y se llevo.

Fallic: espero que aprenda.

Ralph: no creo que cambie.

Vanellope: gracias.

Ralph: porque?

Vanellope: por habernos salvado a mi y a mi hermana.

Ralph: de nada.

S. Calhoun: chicas el arcade abrirá pronto. Será mejor volver.

Vanellope fue y abrazo a Ralph, le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero lo que no se espero fue que Ralph la besará en los labios.

Fallic: Vane, vamos.

Vanellope: nos vemos. Hasta luego Félix.

Félix: hasta pronto.

Después de eso, cada quién se fue para su juego…

* * *

**_Hola chicos(as) este es el ultimo, pero aun falta el epílogo para terminar, lo haría mañana, pero me voy a pasear todo el día. Por cierto, ya escucharon la noticia? Ralph el demoledor tendrá secuela :D SIII, John C. Reilly (voz de Ralph) dijo que firmo un contrato para la secuela. No puedo esperar haber que nuevas aventuras vendrán. Saludos._**


	7. Epílogo

**_Hola chicos y chicas este es el epilogo de esta historia u.u, disfrutenlo..._**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7 y ultimo: Epílogo.**_

_Unos días después..._

Todo volvió a la normalidad en el arcade. Los juegos seguían funcionando, todos felices y contentos. Nuestros queridos amigos seguían bien en su vida y en sus juegos. Ralph se veía feliz con Vanellope, apesar de ser joven el la querida con toda el ama, Vanellope estaba feliz con estar con Ralph, también con reencontrarse con su hermana Fallic, ambas gobernaban Sugar Rush. Fallic era feliz de haber encontrado a su hermana, apesar de que los años de que fue esclava de Turbo fueron olvidados.

Vanellope: deprisa, deprisa.

Fallic: oye tranquila, se que quieres ver a tus amigos en especial hoy que es tu cumpleaños.

Vanellope: hay bueno, pero es una invitación vamos, no hay que llegar tarde.

Fallic: *nunca cambiará*- penso.

Ambas habían llegado, Vanellope fue corriendo a los brazos de Ralph para abrazarlo y darle un beso.

Ralph: hola Fallic, me alegran que ambas vinieran. Feliz cumple años Vanellope.

Vanellope: gracias- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Fallic: Vane me dijo y no dejó de hablar de venir en todo el día.

Felix: si, imaginate como estuvo Ralph.

Fallic: mejor no pregunto.

S. Calhoun: yo tampoco.

Ralph: oigan, eso es algo mal de su parte.

Solo se escucharon unas risitas.

Ralph: ja ja muy graciosos.

Vanellope: me dejarás venir todas las noches para visitarlo.

Fallic: estas cumpliendo años y ese es tu deseo.

Vanellope: si.

Fallix: me alegra volver a estar contigo mi hermanita.

Vanellope: a m también me alegra estar contigo.

Ralph: sabes, me alegra tener una familia.

Félix: tal vez seamos diferentes.

S. Calhoun: pero somos una familia única. Oigan, tengo algo que decirles.

Todos: que?

S. Calhoun: Félix, tu y yo vamos a ser padres.

Félix: que? Me estas hablando enserio.

S. Calhoun: si.

Félix: oh, cuanta emoción yo yo…- se desmayó de repente de alegría.

Fallic: parece que la alegría lo mato.

Ralph: el es así.

Vanellope: me alegro por ustedes.

Fallic: será dificil, pero ambos se ayudarán en esta nueva etapa.

S. Calhoun: si.

Félix: no estaba solando verdad?!- dijo sentandose.

Fallic: nop.

Félix: seremos padres- dijo abrazando a su esposa.

S. Calhoun: si, así será.

Vanellope: bueno, creo que esta familia, crecerá.

Fallic: si.

Vanellope: ojalá mamá y papá, estuvieran aquí con nosotros.

Fallic: ellos siempre estarán con nosotros, y nos quieren.

Vanellope: entonces eres mi **hermana o enemiga?**

Fallic: fui tu enemiga y siempre seré tu hermana…

_**Fin…**_

* * *

_**Hola, aquí termina esta historia, la verdad le había dicho a Marie2486 que lo subiría el 19 de julio, para terminar las vacaciones pero se me borró lo que tenía, además me fue mal en los examenes entonces por eso. Además hoy estoy de cumple años y no tuve otra razón de porque no actualizar hoy. Gracias a Marie2486 por estar pendiente y leyendo está historia, gracias a quienes la leyeron, espero que les haya gustado Saludos.**_

_**Nos leemos… Mari Pie85.**_


End file.
